Hello Again
by JustAFlora
Summary: Clive was never able to thank the one person who saved him from his own madness. Claire Foley died when she was shot into the future, so to thank her he needs to go back in time.
1. Chapter 1

Clive walked out of Scotland Yard. He just was released out of jail and he had one thing on his mind. He must thank everyone who helped him from his madness. Clive brisk walked down the icy side walk, heading for

the one and only Hershel Layton's. He was sure he would find a place to sleep there. he knew the Professor wouldn't turn him down. Clive walked down the street, ashamed. People glared at him, someone even said, "Look, it's London's destroyer, how's your day going jerk?" the man threw a tomato at Clive, other city folk joined in. Clive ran down an ally to hide,

'I wonder if Professor, Luke, and Flora hate me...I know Flora hates me for sure!' he thought to himself.

Later Clive made his way to a bunch of flats; the flats were navy blue and cheerful. He ran up the stairs, until he came to a flat with dead plants everywhere on the porch, "This has to be his place." he said aloud.  
>Clive's heart beat very fast as he lightly knocked on the door. 'What if they do hate me?' Clive took a deep breath. He stood there for a few minutes. He gave up he was sure that they weren't home. Right when he was about to leave the door opened. "Hello?" It was a voice Clive recognized.<p>

"Hello Professor it's me Clive."

Professor just stared at the young man for a second, he then opened the door wider, "Please come in Clive,"  
>once seated on a sofa, Professor asked, "How are you Clive?'' Layton asked with bright eyes.<br>"Oh I'm quite well thank you, I'm out of-" Clive was interrupted by a scream of horror.

"WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!" screamed Flora Reinhold. "Get him out of here! No Wait I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Flora ran over to Clive only to be interrupted by another voice.

"What is Clive doing here?" It was Luke who had eyes big as golf balls. Luke was much calmer than Flora, but still as surprised.

"Now you two, be polite, he was just wondering if he could stay for a night." Professor said as he sipped his tea. "you mean...HERE!" Flora shouted. "No way Professor, he still owes me an apology!" Flora said as she crossed her arms stubbornly.

Clive gave her a charming smile, "I'm sorry for kidnapping you, Flora." Clive said with his sexy accent.

Flora melted looking into his charming eyes, "You're forgiven," Flora said with a smile.

"You are welcome to stay here until you get back onto your feet." The professor said.

"Thank you professor, but..."Clive started.

"But you don't want to because you think it would be ungentlemanly like to ask for things you don't deserve!" Luke finished for Clive.

"Actually I was hoping I could just stay for the time being. I think I can still sleep at the clock shop," Clive corrected. "I-I also wanted to thank you for talking me down from the edge of insanity again.'' Clive smiled at the Professor, and then frowned.  
>"What's the matter Clive?" asked the Professor.<p>

Clive sighed,"Oh nothing it's just...I wish I could thank the brave young woman who saved me. What was her name...Clara, Candy...?''

"Her name is Claire, Claire Foley, "The professor laughed. "and if you wish I could take you to her grave."

Clive looked at the old father clock in the living room, Clive then thought of the clock shop on Midland Road" I have a better idea," Clive arose to his feet and slid on his coat and motioned to the door knob," I'll be back shortly, thank you Professor." And he left.


	2. Chapter 2 The Research Facility

Clive did a special knock onto the clock shop door. An old little plump lady answered the door unsure of herself. "Hello?" The lady asked. "Hello Spring." Clive answered. "Oh you!" Spring closed the door without another word. "Wait Spring. I need your help." Clive

"You owe me kid!" said Spring as she led the young man upstairs where Cog was working. "Dear, we have a guest." Spring said with a lot of attitude.

Cog looked up from his work," C-Clive?" Cog's eyes became as big as tennis balls. Clive expected the worsted when Cog got out of his chair. He braced himself expecting Cog to hit him square in the face, but instead he gave the boy a BIG bear hug. "Oh how we have worried about you!" he said with softness in his voice.

Clive was as surprised as Spring was," We-we were?" she asked with surprise in her voice. said outside the door. "Why are you here?" Cogg asked.

"I came here because of the Clock." Clive answered.

"What about it?" Spring said. She couldn't believe Clive was already release from prison.

"I think I know how to make it a working time machine," Clive answered proudly. "During my time in prison I figured out how to make one. Dimitri was missing a laser that carves through time. 

"Well, how in the world are you going to get one of those?" Spring said putting her hinds on her hips.

"The lab...Claire worked in, that's it, I'll be back!" Clive then rushed out the door.

"And please take your time!" Spring said rolling her eyes.

"Why do you have to be so mean to the boy, are you having your...monthly thing again?" Cog said with a smile.  
>"Why you-you ugh!" Spring slapped him on the arm and left in a huff,<p>

''That's my wife!" Cog said leaning on his desk.

Clive ran down the streets and when he reached Professors house he almost ran into the door. "Professor!" The Professor opened the door to find a panting Clive, "Professor, can you take me to Claire's grave?" he said a bit rushy.  
>"Why of course I can, we will have to take the 'Layton mobile', as Luke and Flora call it." Professor laughed. "Well I better tell them I'm leaving. LUKE, FLORA, I'M GOING TO TAKE CLIVE TO THE CEMETERY, BE GOOD!" Professor hollered.<p>

"Okay Professor." Luke and Flora hollered back.

"Alright then, let's go!" Said Clive.

The Professor drove down to a gloomy cemetery. The two of them got out and walked through many layers of the cemetery's. "Professor how long ago did you bury her?" Clive asked as he stood before the grave.

"About twelve years ago from tomorrow." Professor answered sadly.

"Oh I 'm so sorry professor." Clive said.

"Me too." Professor nodded. "Now why are you so interested in Claire?" Professor asked.

"No reason." Clive answered with a smile. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions, about her...research." Clive said biting his lip nervously.

"Her...research?" Professor said looking at Clive puzzled.  
>"So she was only 26 when she died?" He asked changing the subject.<br>"Yes, It's quiet a tragedy." Professor said with the look of sadness on his face.  
>There was a moment of silence.<br>"So how old were you...you know when she...slipped away?" Clive said softly.

"Oh I was about 27, I became a Professor of archeology around then," Professor said with a little happier tone. "Professor, what laboratory did she work in?" Clive asked.  
>"Research Facility...why?" Professor asked.<p>

"Would you take me there?" Clive asked with excitement in his voice.

"I'll start the Layton mobile..."Professor said with suspicion in his voice.

The two of them drove up to the faciltcy."So this is it?" Clive asked surprised. "It doesn't look like much." It actually looked like a dump.

"Well ever since the explosion the scientists that work here haven't done much to fix it up." The professor answered.

"Well do they take visitors?" Clive asked.

"They might but when I wanted to visit Claire they never aloud me to go in." Professor got out of the car. "We might as well try Clive."

They came up to the facility sliding doors, and entered. "Where do we go?" Clive asked looking around.  
>"I think were supposed to check in over there." Hershel nodded to the counter where there was a young woman, with a cute figure that was holding a magazine.<br>They walked over there,"Um, excuse me, is the research center upstairs?" Clive said anxious to know what the young lady was going to say.  
>"It's down the hall," said the woman with a sexy American accent, "I don't even think your suppose to be in he-" the woman put down the magazine so she could see who she was talking to, her jaw dropped when she saw Clive."Ah Em, of course I can make an exception for two handsome young men," The woman said as she grabbed Clive's tie, pulling him close to her.<br>"Excuse me miss, but we have some urgent business to take care of,so if you would, could you let go of my friend there?"


	3. Chapter 3 Suspicions

Clive felt very uncomfortable, for he was not used to being the center of attention. The woman cleared her voice, letting Clive's tie go."The research center is up stairs, on level two,"She smiled at Clive, as she gave him a piece of paper, with her phone number on it,"Call me, babe."

Clive smiled uncomfortably, taking the piece of paper."Thanks..," He and Professor walked away slowly as the woman watched there legs."I've got to say Professor that, that woman was watching us like a hungry lioness." Clive smiled at that thought.

"Well, yes each woman has their own appearance and personality," Professor answered. The two of them walked until they found an elevator. "Why do you want to come here anyhow?"

Clive was silent a moment."Where did Claire, Dimitri, and Bill work on the time machine?"

Professor looked at Clive strangely."Why do you want to know?"

Clive stood in silence, as the elevator swayed slightly. "Professor, how serious were you and Claire?" Clive asked breaking the silence.

Professor straightened the rim of his hat. "Very serious, Clive, in fact we were going to get engaged," Professor paused, not wanting to continue what he was about to say. Clive felt bad for Professor, feeling the pain he felt at that very moment."It's hard losing someone very dear to you..."

"Wait had they ever found her body?" Clive asked with curiosity.

"Not exactly," Professor answered. "They believed that she disinigrated in the explosion." The professor looked down sadly.

"And you believed them? There could have been another explanation," Clive opened a door that led into another room. "This is the room?" He asked.

"Yes Clive this is the room." Hershel was amazed, it was like time stood still. The room was as destroyed as it was eleven years ago. The walls were full of burnt holes, and the white walls were stained with black ash.

Clive walked over to a hole and looked outside at a big pile of dirt where an apartment building use to be. Clive stepped back."So they tore down the apartment building next door, but not the research center?"

"It seems for research on the explosion or something." Professor answered.

"I heard that Dimitri Allen had stopped them from doing that. It's kind of suspicious wouldn't you think?"

"Hey, how did you two get in here, out siders are not allowed!" Professor and Clive were surprised to see a scientist standing at the door, a telephone in hand.

"Sir we can explain-"Clive started.

The man looked furious."Leave at once or I'm calling the cops!" Professor and Clive rushed out the door, walking briskly down the hall.

"Professor, does it seem like that man is hiding something?" Clive asked suspiciously.

Professor nodded."Yes." He pressed the elevator button.

Clive looked back at the scientist, he was on the phone with the police,"Oh great, he's calling the police!" Clive had the look of concern on his face. The elevator was taking a long time. "Come on..." Clive said impatiently.

The scientist got off the phone."You two have five minutes before the police get here."

Clive jogged down the hall."Professor, the stairs!"


End file.
